deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Casey Jones
Casey Jones is a vigilante who is a little nuts. A master martial artist, he uses sports equipment to fight and often wears a hockey mask. Casey's a close human ally of the Turtles and is also a very good friend to them, and he also often acts as a big brother-figure to them. When Jones was young, his father, Herb, owned a shop. A group of Purple Dragon members (lead by a young Hun) burned the shop down, killed his father and took his mother and sister hostage. The badly beaten Casey refused to lay down and take Hun’s blows. He attacked Hun with a knife, stabbing him in the neck. Enraged, Hun had beaten him to within an inch of his life. It seemed that the beating he took from Hun as a teenager resulted in several mental and emotional disorders, explaining his often violent and erratic behavior. New York City, where Jones is from, was overrun by criminals. Enticed by examples from TV, Casey decided to do something about the crime in the streets. After equipping himself with a hockey mask and various sports clubs, he began his vigilante campaign. He started his career with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles when he ran into Raphael beating up a pair of muggers. When Raphael let them go, he proceeded to "finish them off" but was stopped by Raphael. The two clashed but eventually helped each other take down additional muggers that appeared after their fight. Later, he comes to the aid of the Turtles, Splinter and April O'Neil when they are attacked by the resurrected Shredder at April's home. The seven escape, and retreat to a farmhouse in Northampton, Massachusetts that once belonged to Casey's grandmother. Casey "officially" becomes a part of the Turtles' family around this point, and the farmhouse acts as a second home to them all for some time. At first he and April are not really close, but over time they came closer and closer. In the Mirage series, Casey is extremely violent, even more so than Raphael, but mellows throughout the course of the series. Being a valuable ally to the Turtles, Casey has proven himself in fighting their enemies such as ninjas, mutants, aliens, cyborgs and other supernatural beings. Battle vs. Jason Voorhees Prologue New York, 1:30 AM The nightlights blink as the people of Manhattan sleep soundly in the silent night. With the Shredder gone and the various gangs he controlled are in disarray, peace has finally come to this once violent neighbourhood. With the help of the vigilantes that roamed the city, peace reigned, and the former drug lords and criminals are nowhere to be seen. But there were always the sort of men that wanted to return to the Dark Ages. Seven men clouded in dark blue tight suits and red sashes stealthily approach a small loan’s bank in the middle of the night. Their ninja suits, red eyes and arms indicate that they are super powered members of the dangerous Foot Clan. One ninja boots his small laptop and pressed a bunch of codes to hack into the city’s security system, before all the lights and cameras shut down simultaneously throughout the streets. It was obvious that the night wasn’t going to be pretty. Now clouded and invisible, the ninjas then approached the door of the bank. They easily pick the lock of the old building. A young security guard, who unfortunately has seen the ninjas, made a rookie mistake of trying to stop them with politeness. But one bloodthirsty ninja quickly decapitates him with a fast sword slash. “Location is secured, ready to breach the vault,” the squad leader said, as they finally reach the big metal door and quickly installed the explosives. As one ninja was ready to punch the detonator, someone suddenly grabs his hand, lifts him up in the air, and breaks his fingers. The ninja yells in pain, and the others turn their heads. In front of them was a hulking vigilante hidden in the dark, his hockey mask glistening in the night. “You punks made a big mistake to show your face ‘round ere,” the vigilante said. “This is Casey Jones’ territory, and Casey Jones’ don’t like it when ninjas come making trouble in his territory,” he said before lifting the ninja above his head, and bending his spine with a loud snap. “Get him!” the leader foot clan said as they all attack Casey together. The vigilante just made a loud sigh, before throwing the ninja carcass at the squad, knocking three of them like bowling pins. Casey then grabs his hockey stick, and slams one ninja in the face, knocking him out. Another ninja wall jumps and lunges at him with a wakizashi, but Casey spin his body and slam the stick in his neck, putting the ninja out of action. The leader crept at Casey’s back and attacks him with a katana, but Casey just disarms him with his hockey stick. The unarmed leader ninja then makes a martial arts stance, but Casey just laughs his ass off and swipes the ninja to the wall, breaking all twelve ribs. “Ya know, for a buncha genetically engineered superninjas, you guys are really super weak,” Casey said, as he trips one attacking ninja with his stick, before slamming the blade into his chest. One ninja throws a bunch of shurikens at him, but Casey uses his hockey stick to return them back to the owner. “Oooongola!” Casey yells as he jumps in the air and quickly puts out the remaining foot clan ninjas with a well performed set of attacks. The ninjas were indeed fast in their assault, but Casey was faster. With the ninjas badly injured and moaning in the ground, Casey then purposely trips the alarm to get the police in the location. “Yo Donnie, all them ninja boys you said are taken care of. Didn’t even break a sweat. No need for the Turtles to be ‘ere. Just go back to sleep all of ya, and tell April I’m comin’ home,” Casey said on the phone. It was another wonderful night for the chivalrous vigilante. He always does his best to make a performance to the Turtles and his beloved April. “Gonna get some midnight hotdogs foist before going back home,” Casey thought. Even with the hooligans making trouble, the night still remained peaceful for the sleeping community; the kind of peace he’s been searching all his violent life. He takes his mask off and savoured the night. But as he was just leaving, he hears a loud screeching shout. He hears a call for help; a very urgent one. Behind him was a badly injured teenage lady, dragging her body in the road with blood dripping all over. “Heeeelp!!” she yells, trying to get anyone’s attention. Casey then comes into her aid, and catches her as she almost kisses the pavement. “Jesus lady, what the hell happened to ya?” Casey said in sympathy. The lady was in a bloody mess. Tears and spit were flowing from her face and half her blonde scalp was torn. She had multiple stab wounds in her abdomen, and to make things worse, her right arm was missing; ripped savagely from its socket. Whoever did this was enough to piss Casey off. Grabbing a needle of morphine, Casey injects the lady to keep her alive. He then patches her wound with first aid from his bag, but it won’t hold that long if the lady doesn’t get medical attention. “Damn it, I gotta get you to a hospital,” Casey said as he picks her up in his arms. But the young lady just pushed him aside and looked him straight in the face. “Please sir, my little brother is still there. We have to save him please. That monster... that monster! God please...” she said with pain. “Where is he? And who did this?” Casey asked with grudging curiosity. “I don’t know. But he had a mask too, just like you. We—were driving in the highway when he came. He just--- God he just flipped the car off the road and attacked us. He had a big blade and he butchered us. He killed Tom, and Charlie, and Tammy. But my little brother, I managed to hide him in a ditch. He’s still young; please you have to save him before he gets him too.” The lady then tightens her grip on Casey, and looked at his eyes with painful determination. “The road we were at is 2 miles in that direction. Call for help. Please he’s all I got left...” she said with her remaining strength, before finally losing consciousness. Casey knows fully well the importance of family to him. He lived his whole life as a mess and he lost his a family to violence. Though with almost no direction in his life but to use the same violence to his enemies, the Turtles and April managed to show him that he can still be part of a family. His mindset has now been switched, and he’ll do everything to save that kid. He first delivered the battered young lady to the hospital for medical attention, before setting off to get that bastard. Casey Jones finally arrived at the scene of the crime. It was a lonely road, with large trees covering each side, and the ground was moist and marsh. Nightlights illuminated the street barely. There was blood on the side of a road; a gory vicious looking crime scene. There was no sign of the vehicle, but the trees covered much of the street, and the kid may be anywhere. Then he hears a call from afar. A young man wearing a varsity jacket approached him. Just like the girl, this one was also covered in blood and had multiple stab wounds. The young man cried in relief as he saw Casey before falling on the ground visibly exhausted, as Casey tried to get to him. “Come, I’m getting you out of here.” “Help me... help us...” the young man said. “Were you with a kid?” “Y-yeah, little Jim, we had to hide him... hide him from that... God!” The young man tried to speak but the pain was just too much for him. “Please take him, forget about me, get the kid out of here first,” he said as he points his finger at a ditch far away. Casey looks, and spots in uneven darkness a scared little kid hiding in the wet bushes; scared, lost, and crying. Casey and the kid’s eye meet. Scared and traumatized, the kid made Casey remember his own childhood living in fear. Now, he is determined to save everyone from this mess. “I’ll get you BOTH out of ‘ere,” Casey said with determination. But then suddenly, the kid speedily stood up and waved his hands in surprise and frustration. “Mister watch out!” the kid warned them. Casey quickly looks back, and saw Jason Voorhees standing in the woods. His mask too shimmers in the night, while also aiming a speargun at them. Jason lets out a bolt, and quickly hits the young man in the spine. The man yelled a horrible cry like a banshee, before dying with tears fresh from his eyes. Little Jim quickly went back to his hiding place, covering his little ears and sobbing in fear. Casey stood up, hot rage filling his blood. Jason calmly lets out another spear, but Casey swiftly catches the spear with his hand and bends it with anger. “You son of a bitch! You’re dead! You’re fuckin’ dead!” Casey yells. His morals are now of, his rage besetting him. He’s going to kill this monster one way or another. There will be no mercy. Casey puts his mask back on and grabs his baseball bats. He swiftly jumps from tree to tree like a capuchin, using them as high ground. Jason looks in awe at his agile opponent, as Casey suddenly lunges at him with the bat and smashes it at Jason’s face. “Oooongola!!!” Expert's Opinion tba Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Alien Fighters Category:Modern Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors